Stages having multi-leveled tiers are very useful in entertainment areas. These multi-tiered stages provide both acoustical as well as visual improvements over flat stages when used by musical bands and in particular those employing a host of different and typically large musical instruments. Unlike flat stage set ups where everything is blocked, a tiered set up allows the carrying of both voiced and instrumental sounds from the back to the front of the stage and out to the audience and further allows the audience to actually see the performers at the back of the stage.
By making the stage of a tiered construction, there is the further benefit that the stage can actually be telescopically collapsed to minimize the space that it occupies when not in use. This feature has been recognized in the past as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,569, issued Aug. 28, 1984 to Blanchard et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,502, issued Sept. 10, 1968 to Scaggs et al.
The structures of each of the above patents still however take up more space than necessary even when in the collapsed condition as for example shown in FIG. 3 of the former patent and FIG. 1 of the latter patent.